Embriaguez
by Em Hatake
Summary: ¿Es que no podía comprenderlo Naruto a él? Despertarse desnudo y sucio junto a tu mejor amigo después de una noche de embriaguez no era nada bueno. ¡Por supuesto que se sentía violado!


**Me diréis: "¿Qué haces que no estás escribiendo cualquiera de las cosas que dices estar escribiendo?" Dejémoslo en un momento de inspiración post-examen.**

**Disclaimer y tal: Los dos personajillos estos son de Kishimoto-sama.**

**Japoñol-Espanés:**

**_Usuratonkachi_****: es el apodo personal de Sasuke a Naruto, y significa algo así como "inútil".**

* * *

**Embriaguez**

—¡Sasuke!

Como si no fuese con él y su nombre no estuviese siendo a los cuatro vientos gritado por toda Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke siguió caminando con temple tranquilo, sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su neutra cara a pesar de que quisiese matar a ese rubio escandaloso.

—¡Sasuke!

No le hizo caso cuando se le adelantó, con esa rapidez suya que había adquirido a base de entrenamiento. No lo miró, porque las mutilaciones (por lo menos en público) estaban mal vistas, y él ya había pagado su culpa hacía tiempo.

—Por favor, no te enfades.

¿Cómo no enfadarse? Naruto hablaba como si hubiesen estado tomando el té juntos, y, que Sasuke recordara, el té no dejaba ni dolor de cabeza ni dolor de trasero. Disimuló perfectamente una mueca producto de un pinchazo lacerante en la parte baja de su espalda.

—No puedes ignorarme toda la vida, Sasuke.

Oh, sí podía hacerlo, y aunque la idea no resultaba tan atractiva como asesinarlo lenta y dolorosamente, cortándole el pene a rodajitas muy finas, Sasuke sabía que era mejor para su estatus social y su dignidad, porque un Uchiha nunca pierde la paciencia.

—Por favor, escúchame.

¡Sí que podía ser insistente ese rubio! Él ya lo tenía comprobado, eso seguro, pero a Sasuke seguía sorprendiéndole la tozudez de su compañero de equipo. Además, no había nada que escuchar, porque por desgracia se acordaba perfectamente de lo que había hecho la noche anterior, aún estando fuera de conciencia propia. ¿Por qué mierdas su cuerpo había decidido traicionarlo de esa manera?

Naruto pasó a un segundo nivel cuando lo cogió de la manga de la camiseta larga que llevaba, agarre del cual Sasuke se desquitó inmediatamente, como si le quemase o, peor aún, como si le intoxicase.

—¡No soy basura, joder!

Finalmente reventó.

—¡Pues algo parecido!

¿Es que Naruto no lo entendía? Era todo tan irreal, tan inverosímil, que aún a veces dudaba que realmente hubiese pasado. Es decir, él había bebido un poco más de la cuenta, el rubio no. Naruto lo había acompañado a casa, y allí...

—Sólo quiero hablar contigo.

—No hay nada de qué hablar.

Igual que no había nada que escuchar.

—Quiero que me comprendas.

—¡Comprender! Tú no estabas borracho, ¿no, Naruto?

La recriminación dolió en el pecho del rubio mucho más de lo que Sasuke se imaginó.

—No, pero...

—Pero nada.

—¡No lo digas como si me hubiese aprovechado de ti!

—¡Es que es exactamente lo que hiciste!

—Te dejaste bien a gusto.

—¡No tenía todo mi sentido común conmigo!

¿Es que no podía comprenderlo Naruto a él? Despertarse desnudo y sucio junto a tu mejor amigo después de una noche de embriaguez no era nada bueno. ¡Por supuesto que se sentía violado!

—Por lo menos déjame que...

—No.

—¡Sasuke!

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? Te autoproclamas mi mejor amigo y luego me vienes con esto, y con que te comprenda. Te repito, ¡no hay nada que comprender!

—¡Me gustas mucho!

Los ojos sorprendidos de Sasuke no se hicieron esperar. ¿Qué cachondeo se gastaba ahora?

—No me jodas, Naruto.

—¡Es la verdad, hostias!

Bah.

—¡Eso sigue sin darte motivos para... para... para hacer eso conmigo!

—¡Entiéndeme! Llevo queriendo algo así mucho tiempo y...

Lo que le faltaba.

—¡No me vengas con esas!

—¡Pero, Sasuke...!

—¡Nada! Deberías haber controlado tus... instintos de macho. Un ninja nunca...

—Estoy enamorado de ti.

El shock momentáneo duró más de un momento. ¿Enamorado? ¿Naruto enamorado de él? ¡Oh, era la peor broma que le podía hacer!

—No me tomes el pelo, _usuratonkachi_.

—¡No te tomo nada, _dattebayo_!

Aquél "_dattebayo_" dejó a Sasuke todavía más confundido, pues muy nervioso debía estar Naruto para volver a utilizar su antigua muletilla. Pero en serio, ¿enamorado de él? ¿Quién podría?

—No me voy a creer eso, Naruto. ¡Mírame! No tengo nada de lo que puedas enamorarte. ¡Soy un asco! Un asco de persona, un asco de hermano y un asco de amigo. ¡Tú has podido comprobarlo! No pretendas que me crea que te has enamorado de alguien como yo, porque...

Los labios de Naruto sobre los suyos lo callaron. No era un beso, en sí, si no una fuerte presión para evitar que Sasuke hablase. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, mientras el moreno totalmente abiertos, esperando que se alejase sin hacer nada para adelantar tal acontecimiento porque sentía un calor extraño instalarse en su pecho, y era agradable.

Naruto terminó separándose con miedo, pero Sasuke no hizo ningún movimiento. Ya no parecía intentar huir, ni estar enfadado.

—Me gustas mucho.

—Repítelo.

Naruto lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Me gustas m...

—Eso no, lo otro.

Las mejillas morenas se colorearon de carmesí y desvió la vista, avergonzado.

—Estoy enamorado de ti.

Sasuke no quiso pensar en que fue él quien tiró del rubio hasta su casa, ni quien inició el siguiente beso. ¿Qué más daba si no tenía sentido que Naruto estuviese enamorado de él?

—No vuelvas a decir esas cosas de ti. No vuelvas a insinuar que no vales la pena, porque eres todo lo que tengo.

Aunque los húmedos besos le impedían hablar con claridad, Sasuke distinguió perfectamente sus palabras. Su cama los recibió otra vez, como esa mañana y la noche anterior, y Sasuke ya no se sintió aterrado. Naruto se colocó encima suya, exactamente como había hecho ya una vez antes.

—Ni hablar, está vez yo voy encima.

* * *

**Moraleja: no os emborrachéis delante de rubios.**

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
